Life Happens
by iluvnathan
Summary: No slash. Ricky/Amy... later: Ricky/Adrian. Jack/OC. Death of important character, don't like don't read.
1. intro!

Disclaimer(s): I don't own this show, nor this story. I'm on my friends account and typing/publishing/betaing her stories since her parents have her on child block. My real name is lovedrreid from Criminal Minds fics. Sorry, but I've never seen this show, so the descriptions may be a little off. I'll try to learn. also A/N.

"Amy... Amy." She heard coming down the road. It was John. She almost got hit by a car when she turned to face him. John is Amy and Ricky's child. Amy and Ricky are 26 years old and John is ten. That's when Amy got a call from Ricky.

"I want to see my child..." He tried to convince her to let him, but he knew it was no use.

"No... you walked out. Now you think you can just come back in?" She asked with slight attitude.  
"Yeah..." Ricky said quietly. He knew she was somewhat right. Why would anybody think that you could just walk out on your son and expect to just show up like nothing. She had somewhat felt bad he didn't get to see his son, so she allowed...

"Whatever. come get him at noon tomorrow." Amy said. They both hung up.

She went down the hall to tell John about his father, but he was at his friends' house. So she started packing. She didn't know what kind of influence it was going to be on him to see his dad after so long. Later, John came home to find his stuff neatly packed.

"W-w-what h-happened?" He stuttered with his face in shock.

"You're going to your dad's for a while." She said softly patting his hair.

"No!" John screeched. He pulled away from his mother's touch.

"You have to..." She said even softer than last time. She pulled her hand away, knowing her son didn't want to be touched, especially when he was angry.

~~~~~~~~~~2days later~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had just gotten dropped off at his dad's. he was staying until May fifth. Amy went to the movies. She saw the last dance two, then she went home to an empty house and got ready for church. Afterwards, she found a note from the mail. It said:

'John,  
It's phillip from school. How are you doing.  
What do you like about your new school? I hope I can see you soon'  
Your friend,  
Phillip

~~~~~~~May fifth~~~~~~~ Amy was supposed to meet Ricky at the hitching post, but she never came. Ricky went to her house to find her dead on the floor holding a letter. He picked it up and read in shock.

A/N: Well, that was a dumb plot line. I'll have to straiten my friend out. If I hadn't added extra detail, it wouldn't even have scrolled down. anyway, this is a prologue. It's supposed to be chapter one, but I decided to leave a cliff hanger, I'll explain to her later.... bye bye. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the show Secret life of an american teenager!

So he picked up the letter and found it saying:

Dear Amy,  
George is not your father,I am.  
they got together after I left.I left because she was cheating on me with him...  
sincerely,  
phillip

John went to the funaral, but Ricky was no where to be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's just when Ricky came in. "John are you coming with me!"

"No!"

"what? " Ricky asked in a suprised voice.

"Bye then, Ricky said as he turned to leave.

"No, damn-it" said John as he heard his mothers voice.

"John honey its okay. Go with your dad.I'm in a better place now. Go i'll visit you someday. Go i'll be fine. Go go now."

"No!" He exclaimed, not knowing it was all a dream!

His mom was sitting on the edge of his bed "whats wrong" she said...I'll go get the thermomer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"John, your temperature is 106.5 degrees farenheight lets go."

"I'm fine" exclaimed John."No I don't need to go to the hospital.I just need some sleep."

"Lets go john were going to the are just like your father."

" NO NO NO NO NO"John said as he started dosing off.

So Amy picked him up and put him in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still waiting in the waiting room of the when a nurse walked out and said with a blank look on her face as if she never seen a little boy named john she said "John, John Amy picked him up and said "nurse his temperature three hours ago was 106 degrees the nurse said you should have told the check in the time Amy got to see John in the hospital room they said he would problaly die with in the next couple ran out of the hospital was driving down the road as she saw the bright everything went woke up to find her self on a bed next to her asked the nurse why she was there and she said that she had gotten in a car thats when she suddenly was out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy found herself next to no only thing she could think was wheres my son.

Thats when Ricky got a ...ring..."hello this is the have your son and your wife here."

"I don't have a wife."Exclaimed Ricky.

"Are you related to Amy Juergens?"

"yes."Ricky said quitely.

"We have her here and your son John."

"yes."Ricky said quitely.

"They have both passed away."

"What "yelled Ricky.

Then he heard a sorry then a click.

He left the house all mad and got in his car to find himself inside of the asked the doctor why he had passed out inhis car with omly 32 precent of the doctor left he went to the check out. The doctor told him that he has been in the hospital; for 10 days and that he had missed Amy and Johns went home and found Adrian sitting on his forunt porch. He Hasn't seen Adrian science he dropped out of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian and Ricky were makingout on his had missed Adrian and Adrian loved him but Ricky has no feelings for when Ricky left to see Jaine(Jane).Jaine is a spunky red head who cant keep her head out of the when she saw her ex-boyfriend knows all of Jaines ex's.

Jack was talking to got in Jacks car and Jack stood told him to get in so he did and they started making out witch totally made Ricky when Jaine seen Ricky and Ricky started talking to Jaine.

Jaine eventualy left then Jack beat up Ricky. Ricky went back with Adrian and they "had a good time." They had sex. Then Ricky being a gentalman decided to take her home but instead Ricky fell asleep at the wheel. Adrain then prayed to god that she would not die and that Ricky would wake up. Thats when they all woke up and noticed it was all just a dream.

A./N:I wrote this because my dad is dead and there is no other way for me to show my feelings it just comes out in my check out my other storys.


End file.
